Dreadful Fate
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: The prolouge to 'Dark Foreboding I'. The story of how two people from different times meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreadful Fate:** Prolouge, the Beginning

Born in 1993, Rosette was now six years old. She had two sisters and one brother. The two sisters were twins born in 1994 and the brother in 1992. But now, it was the year 1999. They lived with their father, mother and grandmother in a village near a cliff. Everything was wonderful and peaceful until the Lord of Darkness, King of the Vampires- Dracula himself, arose from the dead. His army of monsters didn't get far, for hunters, witches, soldiers and a strange man appeared defeating them. However the monsters got far enough to let the three sisters watch how they tore apart their brother and parents while they hid in a barrel. Only few villagers survived, they and their grandmother included.

As if fate wanted to not let them get a happy end, a white vortex appeared taking Rosette and her sisters away.

* * *

 **This story is the prolouge to another one. Dreatful fate is already finished, I just need to upload it all. It has 5 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreadful Fate:** Their power

Innozenzia, Karola and Rosette were afraid. First some sort of swirling mass takes them and then they find themselves in a dark forest. „I'm scared!" Innozenzia cried aloud into the forest. „Wwwwaaaahhhh!" Karola joined her sister. Rosette hugged her sisters with a tired expression. „It's alright, it's alright" she soothed their worries „Let's find a place for the night and look what's going to happen tomorrow". Still sobbing the sisters complied.

After some searching they found a small cave. They fell asleep only to wake to the night. Now the sisters were even more afraid. Rosette just sat there with the same tired expression the only difference was that her eyes looked dead. Not knowing what else to do, Rosette took her sisters by their hands and pulled them out of the cave.

They walked and walked but never reached the forests end. They were starting to feel hungry but there was no food. Finally they reached a road and sunlight looked at them. The forest behind them was still dark. They walked along the road in hope of reaching a town or maybe a village. Not after long, they collapsed.

„...ting to wake up..." A voice Rosette didn't regognize said. Slowly she lifted her heavy eyelids, looking into the face of a smiling woman. „Are you alright?" a woman in a old fashioned dress asked to which Rosette nodded but panic entered her as she thought of her sisters. She sat up looking around and found them on a nearby bed. „Do not worry. Your sisters are fine. They woke up a while ago but you were still unconscious so they went back to sleep. It is a pleasure to meet you child, I am Johanna. May I know your name?" she smiles friendly. „I'm Rosette. It's a pleasure to me... as well" Rosette answered without any expression. Johanna didn't seem bothered by it. After Rosette told her her sisters names a man came in that also wore old fashioned clothing. „Ah! So the girl is awake then! It is nice to meet you, I am Jan" Once again Rosette introduced herself.

„What happened to you and your siblings? We found you alongside the road" Jan wondered. „I..." Rosette began but stopped to look at the ground. „It is okay. We won't hurt you or your sisters. You can tell us" he said reassuring. „I... and my sisters were playing in the village with our brother and parents..." the girl paused, the thought of her family pained her „as monsters attacked. When it was over only few villegars remained but just then some vortex appeared and we three found ourselves in a dark forest".

„So your brother and parents must still be in the village" the man said but Rosette shook her head. „They are gone forever" she told them sad. Johanna and Jan looked at her pityful. „Anyway..." the man said „your village is gone and you have nowhere. How about we take you and your sisters in? Johanna and I would like to have children" he looked at Johanna for her approvel and then back to Rosette „do you accept?" „Yes, I do. Thank you for your kindness. I will do what ever I can to repay you" Rosette bowed her head. Both looked at her then smiled. „You don't need to do so. You owe us nothing" Johanna said with a warm voice.

It has been three weeks since the two took Rosette and her sisters in. The two were the lords of a village and everyone there welcomed the three newcomers friendly. „Should we teach you three how to write?" Jan asks at lunch. „Thank you. I, myself can but my sisters not. So it would be nice if someone thaught them" Rosette told them. They stared „You know how to write?!" Johanna asked amazed. „Yes, I do".

There were a few things Rosette and her sisters understood. One: this wasn't their time but way before then. Two: they were in the middle ages where not everyone knew how to read and write. Third: Being the adopted daughters of two aristocrats wasn't easy, managable but not easy. Four: You have to fear Vampire and Demon attacks. They were not often but there.

Five weeks after their arrivel in the new time the vortex appeared again. The sisters found themselves in their destroyed village. They searched for people who may have remained in the village even after everything. A bit later they found their grandmother who was failed miserable at holding back her tears. Life took a normal route for them. They visited their friend from Spain two days after they came back to this time. The three never told their grandmother where they were but they told their spanish friend, Fidelia Cruz.

…Fate once again hated them. A day later they were back in the past. Innozenzia, Karola and Rosette realised they had each a gift that let them travel through time. They used it to travel both times until the year 2015. Rosette was now 22 and the other ones 21.

„Burn them! Burn the witches and the wizard!" Rosette cried as she and Innozenzia heared the villagers shout in rage in hatred. A rival village lord came claiming that Johanna, Jan and their adopted daughters were witches and a wizard. They got Jan and Johanna, together with Karola. The two siblings promised the three to hide and did so... they never knew that the five of them wouldn't be together again.

* * *

 **Rosette has long blond and Innozenzia light brown hair. Both have purple eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreadful Fate:** Walter Bernhard

The two sisters were running after went back to their actual time. When they travel they were always close to Fidelia. Their friend covered them which wasn't that hard since the two lived with her family after their grandmothers death. Now however they were running to their house. They were adults after all and with such, had jobs and could decide their way of life themselves.

Having arrived they phoned their friend and told her everything, Fidelia calmed them down. Innozenzia decided she wanted to stay in this time but Rosette still traveled to the past. On her fifth travel there she went to the forest she and her sisters first awakened in. She entered it with a flashlight she brought from her time.

Rosette heard absolutly nothing, everything was dead silent. She ventured deeper and deeper into the forest until she stood before a huge castle.

Walter was bored since none of the warriors he brought managed to reach him when he felt a presence just before his castle. He smirked, turning into a swarm of bats to greet the guest.

„My, what are you doing here all alone, young lady?" a voice asked behind Rosette and she wirls around. Standing before her was a tall man with red hair. „I am merely walking about my way, sire" she answered polite while bowing slightly. „It is quite late. Are you sure should walk around like this? How about you come in and stay for the night?" the man offered. „'Never go with strangers' people tend to say" she refused hoping the man would get the hint. „Very well, young lady. My name is Walter Bernhard. May I know yours?" he introduced himself. „But if I told you we wouldn't be that much of strangers to one another any more, right?" she clarified „But as they say 'curiousity killed the cat'..." „Why? Are you a curious cat, young lady?" Walter asked her curious. „Perhaps I am. My name is Rosette Eternal, sire" she bowed once again. „Very well, Lady Eternal. Please follow me" he directed her.

Rosette yawned as she sat up. She recalled how she accepted Walters offer of coming into the castle in the end. Still tired she walked out of the room to be greeted by a creepy lizard standing on two feet before the door as if it waited for her. Rosettes eyes grew wide... „Cuuuuteee!" she squeeled.

Walter nearly choked on his drink (blood) as he heard Rosettes squeel. He ordered the lizard to stand there so she would be terrified but instead she finds the creature 'cute'... well, that wasn't normal. He sat up and walked out of the throne room. When he reached her she was asking the lizard so many questions so fast that the lizard became dizzy. „Asking him so fast, Lady Eternal, will get him dizzy." Walter shook his head slightly amused. In shock of not having realised his presence she turned to face him, apologizing.

When Walter felt her presence outside the castle he already thought it weird but reality was even weirder. Not asking a question as to why there was a walking lizard in his castle she asked if there were more. At this Walter showed her around the castle, apperently she thought Creatures of the dark were cute... Walter couldn't help but think that everytime she said that, the monsters of his castle lost a bit of their pride. This woman was truely amusing. „Don't you need to return home soon, young lady?" he asked Rosette polite. The latter continued to look at the dark creatures not minding her surroundings „Not really. My sis knows I'm in the past and should she worry too much she will just come. And in my time I currently have holidays (from work) so I ha-" she blinked, realising her mistake she covered her mouth in shock but Walter heard everything she said, though he didn't understand why she said 'past' , why her sister could come for her any time nor why she would need to work, after all woman don't work. His interest grew and a smirk began to show itself on his face.

He stepped up to her „Would you mind explaining, Lady Eternal?" he asked calm. „T- that i- is..." she stuttered, she didn't want anyone to know about her 'special power'. „I won't tell anyone" he promised her. „I- I am able t- to travel through m- my and t- this time..." she said slow. Walter stared at her, a human with such a power was unheard of. His smirk grew even wider. Yes, this woman was indeed interesting.

Walter was sitting in hid throne room as something blue was thrown at him. He catched it mid- air. It was a blue waterbaloon. He had asked Rosette to show him how they pass time in her era but all she did was bring weird things from her time. She tried playing tricks at him and is still at it. Yesterday she had hanged a few skeletons at the door to the throne room and decorated them with all kinds of flowers, 'to make them look less scary. If you attack a town like this, maybe the people there will die through laughing' she told him smiling. That was at the morning. At lunchtime she found the kitchen, made something to eat and gave it to the succubus who turned green in turn complaining about how 'you do not stuff tomatos and strawberries into a bread and make the red colour disappear'.

At bedtime she put she put something weird beside his coffin, telling him to ignore it. He should have given it back, his ears still hadn't recovered from the things ringing. Now she had thrown that waterbaloon thing at him which was filled with water... or so he thought. When Rosette came up to him she stuck a needle into the baloons skin, making it explode. She laughed with tears in her eyes at Walter who was now covered in white flour, Walter raised an eyebrow at her. „Y- you may want to see your face. T- too bad you can't look into a mirror. You f- face is c- covered in f- flour" she laughed out.

Half a year has passed since Walter got to know Rosette and while nobody knew about Rosette, the humans were grateful the disappearences of persons stopped. And not only that Rosette had a sli~ght problem... because falling in love with a Vampire was just... weird. She didn't have a better word for it. She came to the past more often which Innozenzia noticed but when questioned, Rosette would just tell that she could think there more. She only told Filedia who smiled at her and told her how happy she was for her.

Rosette got nervous in the castle. It was hard to talk to Walter. She was rather with the demons than him which annoyed him greatly. Walter didn't know why she avoided him but it really, really annoyed him, why, he didn't know. He called her to the throne room and she came. „Why have you been avoiding me?!" he growled at her in anger and she flinched. She avoided his eyes and tried saying something only to fail. She was about to storm out of the room as Walter grabbed her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreadful Fate:** Birth

As Walter grabbed her wrist she tried breaking out from his grasp. She failed, looking up at him in fear. Walter was angry, he pulled her up to him and she became still. She knew what he was going to do. Walter bit her in the neck, drawing blood. Rosette was to afraid to move and collapsed as Walter stopped. „You should stop avoiding me" he told her. „I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated wisphering and he began walking away. „but I love you" he catched what she said and turned to her.

He stared at her for a long time. 'Love'? Was that why she avoided him? Was he the same? Is that why he was annoyed by her avoiding him? He walked up to her and held her close to him. She opened her mouth to ask why but he silenced her by putting his mouth on hers. Rosettes eyes went wide and she blushed a dark shade of crimson, her whole body turned warm. Walter himself pulled away after a while and held her even closer than before, resting his head on her shoulder.

A few weeks later, Rosette was officially known as his wife. Both sat on Walters throne, Rosette having her head against his chest, sleeping. She woke up and slowly opened her eyes. „Did you sleep well?" Walter asked her. She nodded smiling.

Another half a year passed and in Rosettes time it was now the year 2016, it even neared 2017 and both Walter and her dicovered something:...

she was pregnant.

The other Vampires didn't like the idea of their King (whom they hate by the way) being married to a human. Vampires weren't much of a thread to him but since they would all come at once he told her to hide. When he defeated the last of his enemys he heard a loud shriek. One Vampire got past him and attacked Rosette. He killed him but the vortex Rosette usually travelled through time with, appeared in black colour showing that she would never be able to come back to this time. She looked at Walter while while she disappeared with tears in her eyes. „Wait in your time for me! I will come to you! I promise!" she heard him shout as she completely disappeared. She cried to herself, knowing he would never fulfill it. Dracula was the reigning Vampire, not him, which meant he died somewhen.

„He has the same eyes as you" Fidelia told Rosette friendly while cradeling her own two month old son in her arm. „I know" Rosette replied tired and looked at her justborn child. „What name does he have?" Fidelia asked soft and Rosette smiled „André Eternal"

 **Rosette is still human, Walter didn't turn her into a vampire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**André has shoulder- lenght light brown hair.**

 **Dreadful Fate:** Epiolouge, Game of Hell

André was five years old just as his friend Soma Cruz, even though he was two months older than him. They were playing in the garden of his grandmother as the latter came to them with a sad expression. His great- grandmother looked like the world just ended and André decided to cheer her up but before he could even start she let his and Somas world end, too. „I'm sorry... my daughter... and your parents Soma... they died a few hours ago in a car accident..." she said with a dead voice that was barely audible. Somas eyes weren't visible but his tears were, everyone failed to notice the dark mist around him. André himself was frozen in shock, his mother died. Just like that, leaving him behind. He couldn't understand it, why? Why did she leave him behind?

From their on, André and Soma lived by their own grandparents. André was lonely, so he soon began playing pranks on everyone. He never wanted to be bored or feel lonely again. He would get people to notice him, talk or yell at him. He didn't care what the people thought about his pranks, he would play whatever game or prank he wanted, not caring about them. However, most avoided him and didn't comment his pranks so it became worse and worse. The reason for their ignorance was in turn ignored by André, it didn't matter to him that he didn't have a reflection, he never looked into a mirror anyway so he didn't know of it.

Year 2036, André was now 19 years old. He strolled down the corridor of his new transfer school. He stepped into his classroom. Nothing mattered to him. Not even that his old friend Soma was in the same class. „It is nice to meet you, I am André Eternal"

...Let the Game of Hell begin!


End file.
